To increase production rates of thermoformed articles, it is conventional to provide a forming press capable of forming a plurality of articles in a single press cycle. The formed web with its plurality of articles is then moved to a trimming press where the articles are cut from the surrounding web. Proper registration of the trimming press with the formed web is desirable to prevent cutting errors. Registration is conventionally achieved by moving the web from the forming press to a trimming station while securely held in a conveyor. A trimming press with a die as large as the forming tool then cuts the articles from the web, which is all the while held in the same conveyor. In situations in which trimming accuracy is less critical, the formed section of web is conveyed, without maintaining registration, to a separate trimmer where a small trimming die cuts the articles from the web in a succession of cutting strokes.